Finding the blonde
by unholynight
Summary: Naruto doesn't show up for his mission and Kakashi gives Sasuke a new mission since the one he was going to get was finished. For his new task, he needs to find Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!! Ok, I don't own Naruto nor any one from the show blah blah blah. Anyway, read this story and you will laugh. Trust me, there's nothing better than a horny pissed of Sasuke!! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright guys, today, your missions are to-…..Ok, where's Naruto? You guys are 16 now and Chunnin. There is no excuse for not showing up."

Kakashi was in charge of giving out missions to the chunnins, but he was one short. He had given almost everyone their missions until he noticed Naruto was missing.

"Alright, change of missions, Sakura, yours is still the same, but Sasuke, your new mission is to find Naruto and bring him here." Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the masked jounin. "Why do I have to find that dobe?" "Well, because I just informed that your mission just got accomplished by another ninja, so go find him."

Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke before Sasuke got a chance to complain. "Whatever, Alright dobe, where could you be?" No one knew, but Sasuke had a crush on Naruto ever since they shared their accidental kiss. From that moment on, Sasuke couldn't bugging the blonde because he found his outbursts adorable.

"Ok, he usually goes to the ramen shop" When Sasuke arrived there, there was no sign of the knuckle head. "Old man, has Naruto been here?" Sasuke asked the ramen shop owner. "Naruto? No, he hasn't been here all day, but he was here last night." With that bit of information, Sasuke headed off to a different place.

"Alright, he's not there. Maybe he's at the hokage mountain." As Sasuke got there, he saw Sakura eating like there was no tomorrow. "Uh, Sakura? Have you seen Naruto up here?" Sakura quickly looked up at Sasuke and spat out the food that was in her mouth which caused Sasuke to make a disgusted face. "Oh! Sasuke! No, I haven't seen him up here, but enough about Naruto, you wanna have some food with me?" Sasuke rolled and his eyes and sighed. "No thanks Sakura." The pink haired kunoichi tried tp make a sad face. "Please Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tried to put on a flirtatious face and seductively slide a finger down her flat chest. "No Sakura. Besides, I don't like you and never will because A- I don't like you and B- I'm gay." With that said, Sasuke walked away leaving Sakura speechless.

"Dobe, you better be near somewhere before I get impatient and kill you." Sasuke was walking around Konoha completely out of his mind. He had been looking for Naruto for about three hours since 8 in the morning and it was now eleven. " Where the HELL ARE YOU YA USURATONKASHI! I swear Naruto, if I find you, I'll screw you up till you can't walk for weeks!!" Sasuke was breathing heavily due to his little outburst until an old woman tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me young man, you're looking for Naruto Uzumaki am I correct? Well, if you are, you'll find him in his apartment. He looked very tired and beat when he went in. I think he said something about fighting his grandma, I'm nit so sure, but you'll find him there." The woman pointed out Naruto's apartment building and smiled. "Thank you ma'am. "

Sasuke sighed as he made his way to the building. _'of all places where I thought you would be dobe, you end up being home. And as for the outbuerst I made a while ago, It's so coming true.' _

Sasuke was at Naruto's door and knocked, but no one answered. He got tired of waitting and teleported himself inside. When inside, he looked around and what he saw was………….

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Cliff hanger!! What was it that Sasuke saw!! Omg!! I'm not nice for making a cliffy, oh well!! Any who, this story's only gonna be like 2 or three chapters long. Well, review and tell me what you think!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, well this is part two of this story!! So enjoy!! Oh, don't own Naruto blah blah blah, on w/ the story!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was at Naruto's door and knocked, but no one answered. He got tired of waiting and teleported himself inside. When inside, he looked around and what he saw was a jaw dropping sight.

On the couch was Naruto, in the nude, with only a thin blanket covering his rear end. There was some drool at the corner of his mouth, but what made Sasuke motionless was the moaning Naruto was doing in his sleep.

"S-Sasukeeeee…..Uhh! More, please..nng, don't be…. mean! Ahh!" As Naruto continued moaning in his sleep, Sasuke's lower half was starting to get affected by the blonde's actions and it was getting visibible bit by bit.

' _He's dreaming about? But what kind of dream is he having? Well, from his moaning, I bet I can make his dream a reality.' _Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and stopped when he heard the blonde start to talk in his sleep again. "Ahh! Sasuke…so mean….I want…all of it….I want all your ……ramen…"

Sasuke's eyebrow bean to twitch when he processed Naruto's last word through his brain. _'RAMEN!?' _Sasuke slowly dragged a hand down his face and sighed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to think of what to do next until he was suddenly pushed onto his back.

He opened his eyes to find Naruto on top of him straddling him. "N-Naruto!" The blonde giggled and looked into dark onyx eyes. "And you me stupid. Gee Sasuke, who would ever believe I was moaning for ramen and calling out your name. It's either one, or the other." Naruto looked down at the raven and leaned closer to him with a foxy grin and licked the shell of his ear. "Teme."

Sasuke shivered and then smirked. He grabbed the Naruto's hair from the back and with one quick motion meshed their lips together.

Sasuke sucked and nipped and nipped at Naruto's bottom lip and was ecstatic when the blonde opened his mouth for him. They both moaned into the kiss when their tongues clashed for dominance of the others.

The raven slowly sat up which caused Naruto to sit on his lap. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's butt rubbed against his hardening member. That was it. All of Sasuke's self control snapped and he pushed Naruto onto his back and gave him a hard and passionate kiss that left the blonde's lips bruised.

Sasuke slowly went down Naruto's body and sucked on his pulse while his hand went down to grab the blonde's length. He felt as Naruto got hard while he slowly moved his hand up and down his cock. Naruto couldn't even think straight at the amount of pleasure he was getting so all he could do was moan. Then suddenly, Sasuke stopped everything he was doing.

Naruto was panting as he looked at the raven with clouded eyes and noticed Sasuke's eyes were filled with lust and want and suddenly, an idea popped into Naruto's head.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back and seductively crawled onto of him and looked down at the raven. " You know, this isn't fair. While I'm completely in the nude, you haven't removed an inch of clothing. I think I should help." And that was when Naruto pulled Sasuke's shorts off in one fluid motion.

Sasuke shuddered when the cold air hit his member. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw what the raven had under the boxers and shorts.

"Heh, like the view dobe? It's a lovely sight isn't it?" Sasuke was adding sarcasm to his words while all Naruto could do was stare. "It-it's huge!" Sasuke just smirked at the blonde's flushed and surprised facial expressions.

Naruto gulped and bit as his lip as he slowly descended his head near the raven's lower anatomy. He slowly began by liking the head just to see what kind of reaction he got from the stoic raven and smirked when he received a moan for it. Then, he slowly put his mouth around a part of it and received a sharp gasp and moan, but he wanted to hear more than that.

Naruto smirked when half of it was in his mouth and looked up at Sasuke with mischievous blue eyes. Sasuke was confused at the blonde's actions and screamed in pleasure when he felt himself being taken whole by Naruto.

Sasuke had never before felt that way. He was trying to wonder how on earth Naruto was able to fit all of him in his mouth while when he was with a girl, they were only able to fit half or a little more. The blonde never ceased to surprise the young Uchiha.

When Naruto pulled away with one final suck after making sure Sasuke was all the way hard, he gave a childish smile to the raven. "Naruto, how?" The blonde put a finger to his lips and smiled. "Well, I found out that I could do that a few years ago when you pushed me off a tree while I was eating a banana and it went all the way inside my mouth and I didn't gag. I never thought that trick could come in handy until today."

The raven smirked at Naruto's skill and had an evil glint in his eyes. Naruto's "talent" was going to be useful to him in the future. Sasuke shook the thought away for later and stuck three fingers in front of Naruto's face and ordered him to suck. The blonde did as he was told and coated them with enough saliva until Sasuke pulled them away.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and opened them wide and put one finger at the rim of Naruto's opening and looked at Naruto's face. "Take a deep breath." He said before the first digit slipped in. Naruto gasped, but allowed Sasuke to keep going.

When the second one entered, Naruto squirmed a little, but was alright. Sasuke made a scissoring type of movement with his fingers to stretch the blonde out as best as possible.

And finally, the last finger went it. Naruto whimpered at the pain a bit but suppressed it. That was when Sasuke struck gold. Naruto saw white flashes as Sasuke hit his prostate. He pushed himself down on the fingers and tried to get the same feeling again.

Sasuke was struggling to keep his sanity since he was going crazy as he looked at Naruto fuck himself on his three fingers. But unfortunately for him, he lost control and pulled the fingers out of the blonde, pulled his shirt off and flipped Naruto on his back and without warning, rammed himself inside the blonde.

Naruto moaned in pleasure and pain as Sasuke slammed himself in and pulled out almost all the way. As Sasuke went in slower, the pain Naruto was feeling resided and pleasure coursed through his body. But, he didn't want Sasuke to go so slow. " Ahh, Sasuke! Harder! Please!!" Sasuke's muscles tensed at hearing Naruto's pleading voice and thrusted with force.

Bit by bit, Sasuke went faster and held onto the blonde's hips for support as to not pull out all the way. Naruto 's hair was matting to his face s he sweated and the same went for Sasuke. Naruto moaned as he was being pounded into and looked at the raven. "Hah! Sasuke please!! Faster! More!!" The raven complied to the blonde's demands and went full speed.

Sasuke pulled out quickly and lifted one of Naruto's legs up and put it on his shoulder so Naruto was sideways on the bed and pushed in. The raven could feel himself go in deeper and so did Naruto as Sasuke continued to move in. Naruto could feel the heat in his stomach begin to tighten until he came with a scream.

Sasuke felt Naruto's walls tighten around him and he soon followed after. He released his load inside the blonde. After a few seconds of trying to regain his breathing, Sasuke pulled out and laid beside Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he felt Sasuke embrace him and looked up at him when he noticed the raven was laughing lightly. "What's so funny teme?" Sasuke looked at the blonde in his arms and smirked. "Well, I kept my promise about screwing you until you couldn't walk for a week after what you made me go through." Naruto was confused. " What did I do?" Sasuke paused and looked out at the room. " Kakashi made me go look for you since you didn't show up for your mission." Naruto thought back. " What? Yesterday Grandma Tsunade and I made a bet and we had to fight for whoever won. I lost and was in pain so she sent a message to Kakashi to tell him I wouldn't be showing up today."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "WHAT?! So Kakashi made me look for you for hours when he knew you weren't showing up!" Sasuke sighed and sat up and leaned back on the couch and brought Naruto closer to him he was laying on his chest. "Well, I guess if he hadn't this then we wouldn't be here right now." Naruto giggled as Sasuke placed a light kiss on his forehead. " Yeah, love you teme." "Love you too dobe." Both of them then closed their eyes and slowly went into dream land.

_Outside the apartment room._

"Well, guys, pay up." Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraya were outside on another roof looking inside the room. "Well, Kakashi, I guess you won the bet, they did have sex. And it was good from what I saw." Tsunade was stuffing a tissue up her nose and had paled a bit from the blood loss. On the other side of Kakashi Jiraya had made shadow clones of himself. One had a video camera, another had a picture camera, two had piles of papers that had been written on, and the original stood in the center rubbing his hands in an evil way. "I'm going to be so rich!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, it took a while, but got around to finishing this!! I wasn't sure of how to end it so I thought I'd make it funny. Hope you enjoyed it!! Laterzzzz!! **


End file.
